


So super (eh)

by livingliv



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Evil People In Love, M/M, Supervillains, jaeyong trying to be evil, kun is tired, lele is a mood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 22:29:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21126287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingliv/pseuds/livingliv
Summary: The plan today was to...be evil.Mostly.Because that's what villains do and when they are supervillains, they need to be super evil. So that's what Jaehyun and Taeyong are going to do today.





	So super (eh)

The plan today was to...be evil. 

Mostly. 

Because that's what villains do and when they are supervillains, they need to be super evil. So that's what Jaehyun and Taeyong are going to do today. 

Definitely. 

The thing was that while they were on their way to maybe trip someone who just bought an ice cream, or break someone's laptop that had their master thesis only there, something happened. Again. 

"Taeyong, no!" Jaehyun hissed, careful not to let anyone hear the other's real name. 

The smaller man got distracted by another kitten trapped in the tree. 

With huge, sad, twinkling eyes, Taeyong blinked at him, as if about to shed tears over the ball of fluff. 

"We can't just leave it there! It could have been Whiskers!" Taeyong said, mentioning their cat who definitely wouldn't climb a tree. He was too lazy for that. 

Trying not to give in, Jaehyun pointed to a building, full of busy people. 

"We have a perfect building to infest with rats and cause terror and chaos right there! Don't you want to feel the thrill of hearing their panicked screams, sweetie?" he asked, holding the man's hand and pressing a kiss there. "We can even flood the entire place if you want to!"

Conflicted, Taeyong closed his eyes, trying to think. "I can't leave the poor kitty there, love! What if it falls? I can handle an adult human falling from a tree and breaking their arm but a kitty?! That's too evil for me..." he explained, almost ashamed of admitting that. 

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Jaehyun sighed, half endeared by the inherent niceness in Taeyong, half annoyed by it. "Fine. But just this time, okay?" Jaehyun knew very well it wouldn't be the last time, just because it wasn't the first one. 

Eyes shining as much as when he flooded a frat house by breaking a water pipe, Taeyong nodded eagerly, purple hair looking incredibly fluffly. A real beauty. 

Sighing, he teleported to the branch of the huge tree, biting his lip nervously when it shook, the poor little cat meowing in fear. Oh, poor thing. 

"Kitty, I won't say much because people are watching us and it's embarrassing to be nice in front of them when I'm here to ruin their lives. However, the love of my life wants to save you so please come here" he whispered, looking down and smiling nervously at Taeyong, who smiled back at him and then turned to use his power and put a rock in front of a jock. 

Who tripped successfully on it. 

Ah, yes. Telekinesis looked so hot on Taeyong.

Tilting its little head, the ball of fluff stared at him, hissing when he got closer. "Hey, I don't care about you, tiny nuisance! I'm here trying to help you! Just look down for a second-" Jaehyun said, impressed when the kitten did that. 

"You see the floor? If you fall, boom!" he exclaimed, feeling a little guilty when the animal jumped, probably scared. 

"But yeah, if you fall you'll pretty much die and Taeyong will get upset and try to destroy the city again, who knows? Not to kill anyone, of course...just to create some chaos." 

Hissing one last time, just to make clear that it wasn't pleased by being saved by a mere human (even if one with superpowers), the tiny cat walked towards him, sniffing Jaehyun's hand. 

Taking the opportunity, he quickly held it tightly and teleported back to Taeyong's side, giving the kitty to the man who was already cooing at it. 

He smiled at the sight of Taeyong, all covered in black (synthetic!) leather with purple hair, heavy eyeliner and black nails (that matched his own) caressing a tiny white cat. 

Which was enjoying it way too much. Maybe Taeyong had another power, like, one that made animals love him.

Applause suddenly startled him, turning around and noticing that children (the type of humans he couldn't bring himself to hate) and their parents were looking at them in awe. 

Completely disgusting. The disrespect!

"Baby," he said, gritting his teeth, "I'm going to teleport them to the biggest and dirtiest sewer ever-" 

Holding a hand up, Taeyong shook his head. "Not before I throw toilet water at them, sweetheart. I've never been so disrespected! Can't a supervillain save animals anymore without being humiliated like this?" the older man looked furious, passing him the cat, before snapping his fingers and making heavy rain fall right on top of the crowd.

Oh. Controlling the weather also looked hot on him.

Screaming, the people ran away, trying to find a place where rain and lightning wasn't chasing them. 

Under the rain, the kitten meowed angrily, tiny claws digging into his hand. 

Ruining the romantic mood Jaehyun and Taeyong were in, noses touching, lips so close.

Raising a finger, Jaehyun muttered 'one second', dropping the wet cat in their house next to salmon appetizers, before going back to the park and kissing Taeyong. 

Pulling him closer, Jaehyun sighed into the kiss, thunder and lightning making the atmosphere so much more romantic, Taeyong's hands caressing his face. 

Breaking apart, they smiled at each other, watching as the storm went away. 

■■■■■■■

The other day, unfortunately, it was Jaehyun's fault. As much as he'd like to say that he's completely evil...he has weaknesses.

How was he supposed to completely avoid the child asking for an autograph from the 'most evil villain ever' (what a cutie!) and go ahead with their plans of exploding the mayor's house? 

Conflicted, he fidgeted on the spot, Taeyong waiting for him to decide what he was going to do about the infant clinging onto his leg. 

"Look here, human spawn. I can't be seen being nice anymore, it's ruining our reputation." The child blinked at him and sucked on his lollipop. 

Chewing gum lazily, Taeyong waved at him, mouthing a 'what's going on?'. He pointed at the child, trying to figure out what to do. 

"Where are your parents? Why are you alone?" he asked, shaking his leg, trying to detach the tiny human from it. 

At the mention of 'parents' the child started crying, passersby shaking their heads in distaste at the supervillain making the kid cry. Maybe that would help with the reputation thing. 

"I-," the kid tried to say, a loud sob escaping his mouth. "I lost my dad!" he yelled, all snotty but still incredibly cute. 

"What's your name, tiny child?" Jaehyun asked, sighing when the boy raised his arms, asking to be carried. 

Looking at Taeyong, he frowned, not believing that the man wanted him to carry the kid. "Come on, baby, we don't mess with kids, just help the poor human offspring." 

Giving up, he carried the child, snapping his fingers and producing a tissue right there. "Okay, first, let's clean your face, you look terrible. As if someone tried to force you to meet superman, or something" Jaehyun said, trying to clean the mess on the boy's face, satisfied at how the child cringed at the mention of the superhero.

"He's yucky, too nice! And my name is Chenle, call me Lele!" the boy said, amazed at how Jaehyun made the dirty tissue disappear into thin air. 

"I agree, but aren't you supposed to like superheroes and...be good...?" he asked, truly curious. 

Crossing his arms indignantly, Lele scoffed, rolling his eyes. Jaehyun liked the attitude. 

"I am good! I'm just not incredibly good! I like watching my friends suffer sometimes but nothing too bad, I promise!" he explained, too coherent for a child this small. 

"Okay, you can be a supervillain or superhero that's fine, but don't forget to listen to your parents and...uh...brush your teeth! Unless you want cockroaches to eat your lips at night!" 

Squeaking, Chenle's face contorted, terrorized at the thought. "Oh, no! I hate cockroaches!"

Amused, Jaehyun smiled, tickling the boy in his arms. "I love putting them inside bad people's pants!" he said, laughing at the squeal the kid let out. 

Coughing, Taeyong walked towards him, nudging Jaehyun, trying not to laugh at the child too. "We need to explode that....um...thing...Jaehyun." He looked a little worried about the fact that Chenle was hearing about their plans. 

"Explode?" the boy asked, eyes shining. "Wait," he turned serious, looking almost sad, "Are you going to kill people?!" 

Choking, Taeyong's eyes widened. "No! No, no, no, tiny human! That's not correct and killing is bad! Do not kill, that's not nice!" he exclaimed, almost scolding the kid, who looked relieved. 

"Oh, okay then! Explode it for me, okay?" 

Cooing, Jaehyun nodded. "Of course we will, Lele! When you are big enough you can explode things with us!" 

With a yelp, Taeyong stared at him, shaking his head before looking into Chenle's eyes. "Look at me, cute infant. No exploding for now, huh? It's dangerous! Leave that to us until you are very big. Like, very."

"Huh? Okay, I guess" Chenle said, not really paying much attention anymore, wiggling in Jaehyun's arms. 

"You guess?! Hey-" Taeyong tried to say, getting interrupted by the relieved sigh of a man who suddenly appeared next to him. 

Throwing himself at the man, Chenle squealed, hugging him tightly. "Dada, I missed you! I'm sorry for running away, I just wanted an autograph!" he said, pouting and looking guilty at the same time. 

"Don't do that again, alright? I was so worried!" the man said, really looking like a frazzled dad. 

"Thank you so much for taking care of him, seriously." He looked incredibly tired and incredibly grateful, Jaehyun almost felt bad for him. 

"Wait, aren't you two supposed to be doing something evil today? You tweeted about it yesterday."

Nice to know that people were keeping up with their twitter accounts, Taeyong did like that social media a lot. Probably because it has something to do with birds. 

"Oh yes, we were going to but your son needed help first" Jaehyun said, nonchalantly, not exactly noticing how disbelieving the man looked. 

"Actually, we are not even doing that anymore, we lost too much time here" Taeyong explained, panicking when he saw how sad the little boy was looking after he said that. 

"Don't be upset, it's good that we didn't do it today! Now we have more time to make superheroes suffer!" he tried, relieved when the sparkle came back to Chenle's eyes. 

A little weirded out, Kun fidgeted, scared and amazed at how much his son liked the idea of making people suffer. Maybe that's why he's been throwing sand inside the bigger boys' plates of food? Anyway, they needed to talk about that. 

"Um. So...we gotta go now...still...thank you...you two are nice people." 

Baffled, Taeyong and Jaehyun stayed frozen on the spot, bewildered at the adjective thrown at them.

Worried, Jaehyun frowned. "Coconut candy, I don't know how to feel about that."

"Sugarplum, don't worry about it, ok?" Taeyong said, uneasy at the possibility of people thinking that they are nice. What if they start to consider them...superheroes?

Shivering, the older man brushed his hair back, determined to do something big today. "Maybe we could rob a bank? Just for the old times' sake?"

Eyes twinkling, Jaehyun placed a heated kiss on Taeyong's mouth, always excited about how the other knew him so well. 

"Even better. Let's ruin the day of a billionaire!" he breathed out, groaning when Taeyong bit his bottom lip and sucked it, arms wrapped around his neck, obviously turned on at the idea of stressing ugly ass billionaires. 

"Oh, you really know how to make my knees go weak, huh? Bad boy" Taeyong whispered into the kiss, showing some passerby the middle finger when they hollered at them. 

Ah, to be a villain with the love of your life.

■■■■■■■

Looking at his nails, Taeyong bit his lip, playing with the small ring resting on the middle of it. It was a stress reliever. And also something to entertain Jaehyun, who certainly appreciated it and the one on his tongue. 

Trying not to get too distracted, Taeyong got up from the chair, kneeling next to the deputy, rolling his eyes when the man glared at him. Getting up again, he stared. 

"Hey, asshole. I'm kinda bored here without my partner, you know?" he nudged the old man with his foot, scoffing when the other looked disgusted at him.

"You know what? I'm gonna have some fun in your office while my partner hacks your bank account!" Taeyong teased, interest growing when the man frantically glanced at him and at the laptop. 

"Ooh," fingers sliding against the wooden table, getting closer and closer to the laptop, watching how the man panicked. 

"Do you have some dirty stuff here? Aw, there's a password!" he sighed, pouting. The deputy breathed out, sounding relieved.

"Thank God the love of my life taught me how to hack every single electronic device!" 

Sitting down on the huge chair, he opened the laptop, snorting when he found out that the password was the other's secretary's birthday. Typical. 

His smile, though, slowly turned into a frown, growing angry at the stuff he found in the man's computer. 

"Asshole! You let those people stay months without clean water on purpose? You used the money for travelling? You creepy fuck!" he yelled, pointing a finger angrily at the deputy.

"Stop mumbling I'm not taking that sock out of your mouth, you fucking gross asshole. Don't think I'm not exposing this shit! Because I will!" 

Was he evil? 

Sure. 

But that shit was inhumane. How the fuck would you be capable of doing something like that to the people who trusted you, gave you their votes? 

He couldn't stand shit like that. 

"Peachy," he whined into the cellphone, knowing his partner wouldn't like the idea of doing more than what they had planned beforehand. 

"Please let me expose him, mmh? I'll just hack into that awful channel that talks shit about us for a few minutes!" 

It took him some time, but he knew Jaehyun would eventually give in. He always did. 

"Fine, fine...no hacking TV channels, just an instagram live I guess...Love you too! Make sure to take everything and send a lot of money to the daughter he pretends that doesn't exist! No, you are the best villain...you are!" he giggled, flushing a little at the compliment. 

Just right when he was feeling good, the man decided to try something, thinking that he could knock him out by tasing him. 

Clever. 

He certainly didn't notice that in the deputy's hand. 

However, his boyfriend was faster than the man himself and Taeyong, teleporting and quickly stepping on the hand with the taser. 

Smiling at the man, Taeyong went back to his job, sending emails telling every single thing the man had done while filming himself. His mood was so good today that he even winked to his fans, watching as they swooned over him.

Sat on the chair in front of him, Jaehyun stared at Taeyong with a fond look, turning to the side to knock out the man (who was still trying to stop them) with a punch, throwing a kiss at his partner right after it. 

"Love," Taeyong frowned, shaking his head disapprovingly, "you can access his mind and knock him out without hurting your hand!" 

Pouting, Jaehyun sulked. "I like punching them though..." he replied, heart beating faster at the way his partner stared lovingly at him. 

"You evil little thing...I love you!" Taeyong praised, gushing at how cute Jaehyun looked with his flushed cheeks and sparkly eyes. 

Anyway. They couldn't spend the whole time flirting. Unfortunately that wasn't professional.

Focusing on spreading the dirty secrets of the deputy, Taeyong sent the documents to every single important person he knew, making sure to also post about it on his twitter account. Which was gaining followers like never before. 

Cracking his fingers and neck, Taeyong closed the laptop, after hours of working hard to make the life of the man a real hell. That was always satisfying and rewarding. 

Laughing, Taeyong sighed happily, placing a soft kiss on Jaehyun's lips. The man was napping on the chair while resting his legs on top of the still passed out deputy. 

"Let's go, sugarplum. We can't stay here forever" he whispered, pecking the man's lips multiple times to wake him up. 

After kissing him back, Jaehyun got up, yawning and streching, offering his hand so Taeyong could hold it. "Is everything with us, candy?" 

Interlacing their fingers, Taeyong nodded, giving the deputy (who was slowly waking up) the middle finger before teleporting with Jaehyun back to their house. 

To their shock, when they arrived and turned on the TV, the ugly ass journalists, who usually talked shit about them, were deeply moved by their actions. 

"Oh my god, even them...praising us...the humiliation!" Jaehyun wailed dramatically, shaking his head and wincing in disgust when a citizen said enthusiastically that they were 'real heros'.

Pacing nervously around the room, Taeyong tapped his chin, thinking deeply. "From now on, no more exposing. Just...let's just try to save kitties when no one can see, maybe? Aha! Even better! You get inside their heads and make them sleep while I save the animals!" 

Dejectedly, Jaehyun sighed, taking off his black gloves, running a hand through his hair, frustrated. 

Wow, the eyebrow piercing surely made the experience a lot more interesting for Taeyong. 

But! 

It wasn't the time to get distracted by the man all dressed in black, with his black eyebrow piercing and nails painted black, looking at him with those beautiful...

"I sincerely believe that this city only has shitty superheroes, because, I swear to God! Why the fuck would they insult us like that when we literally try our best to make their lives pure and absolute hell!"

At that, a thunder echoed loudly, probably Taeyong, not controlling his powers well since...the man in front of him was lookig real cute while angry. 

Fanning his flushed face, Taeyong bit his lip. "Yeah, they're probably very incompetent. No matter what we do, people still think we are nice. I miss the old days when they taught children not to be like us."

Frowning, Jaehyun stared at him. "Honey, the days aren't that old, we're young." 

True, they were 24 and 22, very young. However, very known by celebrities, politicians and billionaires. 

Ah, the billionaires! It was always a pleasure to ruin their day. 

"Those good for nothing heroes need to do their jobs! I'm tired of not being credited for the bad things I've done!"

"Don't worry, cherry pie. I'm sure it won't happen again!" 

■■■■■■■

It happened again. 

Somehow they ended up putting off a huge fire in a busy building instead of infesting it with an army of rodents. 

"Taeyong. What did you just do." Jaehyun hissed, uncomfortable with how people were applauding them, moved by their good deed. 

Shaking his head, Taeyong huffed. "I just. I mean. How am I supposed to put the little rodents there when the building is on fire? That's plain cruel!" he argued, jutting his bottom lip out, trying to look cute. 

A random man screamed "let me taste those pretty lips!" and Taeyong snapped his fingers without looking at the indecent human being, unbothered when a porcupine attacked him.

That always made Jaehyun's heart flutter.

The crowd turned quiet, baffled by the sudden violence. Some were even worried about the citizen being attacked by the porcupine. Jaehyun thought this was enough to fix the mess created a few hours ago.

It wasn't.

"Eh, he deserved it anyway" a high pitched voice yelled, sounding suspiciously similar to Chenle. 

"The tiny child is right, I guess" another person yelled, Jaehyun panicking when everyone started agreeing with him.

"Wait, wait, wait. What the hell is going on?!" Taeyong exploded, eyes turning lilac. The crowd yelled even more, excited at how the man had fireballs on his hands. 

"We are bad! Like, totally not your heroes! Where are they anyway?" he asked, now really curious. 

"Someone said they are now living in Malibu, or something" someone answered, Jaehyun scoffing at that.

"The f-" Jaehyun started, stopping once he saw that a lot of children were staring at them, eyes twinkling with amazement. 

"The fudge!" he tried, rolling his eyes when Taeyong giggled, fireballs disappearing from his hands. 

"They left you like this?" he asked, squinting his eyes at the crowd, gaping as they nodded, nonchalant.

"Now you are our heroes!" a man screamed passionately, the people around him yelling in agreement. 

"Ew! Not heroes!" 

"Lele, shh! We already talked about this!"

"Dada, they are yucky!"

Crossing his arms, Taeyong looked at Jaehyun, who already knew what he wanted him to do. 

Everyone then turned silent. 

God, controlling people was amazing. So much peace!

"Don't panic, you all will talk soon, but for now...shut up! Everyone!" Taeyong said, yelling right at the face of a particular old man who was still trying to talk. 

Old people have no respect these days. 

"We are not heroes!" Jaehyun explained, feeling a little troubled when everyone deflated. 

Chenle looked very happy, though. Such a good little boy!

Taeyong tapped a finger against his chin, coming up with an idea that would benefit both sides. 

"Fine. Okay, I have a proposal for you all, I guess" he said, looking a little unwilling but still forcing himself to help. Just a little.

"We are evil, is that clear?" Taeyong asked, offended when everyone stared at each other and shrugged. "Just agree or I'll make sure that there'll be no summer this year" he threatened, satisfied when they nodded eagerly. 

"We won't harm...random people anymore...Oh my god, Jaehyun I can't say the rest-" he choked, looking a little sick. 

"You can do it, strawberry candy!" Jaehyun whispered, encouraging the older man. 

Breathing deeply, Taeyong muttered encouraging words to himself before trying again. "We will...help...when someone really...I said really!" he squinted his eyes sternly, "Really needs help with something the incompetent cops and superheroes can't do!" 

Snapping his fingers, Jaehun prepared his eardrums to the noise, still wincing in displeasure when the crowd yelled and commemorated. 

"Thank you!" an old lady yelled, Taeyong cooing at how cute she looked with the flowery dress. 

He had weaknesses, so what?

Waving his hand, Jaehyun dismissed everyone, telling them to just go home. 

"I don't want anyone calling us superheroes, you hear me? If I hear that I swear I'll teleport at night to your houses and pretend I'm a sleep paralysis demon!" he threatened, watching as the people quickly dispersed.

Tired, they sighed at the same time, holding hands. 

"Baby, just teleport us back to our house. I need to feed Whiskers and Catnip" Taeyong breathed out, looking like he destroyed an entire country. 

"Oh, honey, let's go home. I know how much this drained you."

With another sigh, Taeyong nodded. "Being good is terrible, love."

"We are not being good?"Jaehyun tried to argue, "We are just....choosing better our victims..." he muttered, deep inside knowing that they were, maybe, a little nice. 

"Sure, sugarplum. Sure"

**Author's Note:**

> Ta da! I had fun with this heh
> 
> If you ever feel like:  
https://curiouscat.me/mecoupstastu  
@mecoupstastu


End file.
